Grave
by Doks
Summary: Royai. Riza confiou suas costas nos sonhos de Roy.


**_Atenção:_ Spoiler do capítulo 58 em diante do mangá e episódio 28 em diante da série Brotherhood.**

**

* * *

**

Presente de aniversário para **_Pinky-chan2_** (2009)

* * *

**Grave**

_by Doks_

* * *

Roy saiu de seu quarto determinado a contar para seu tutor que já não pretendia ser um militar: _ele já era um!_ Queria ajudar as pessoas e o exército parecia ser um bom caminho. Afinal de contas, era para isso que o exército existia: para proteger as pessoas.

Tudo parecia muito mais fácil em sua cabeça. Agora que estava cara a cara com a porta do escritório de seu mestre, parecia um pouco mais difícil colocar em palavras suas idéias:

– Entre logo, Mustang. – Ouviu uma voz rouca saindo de dentro da sala.

O rapaz, um pouco desconfiado, entrou no escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

– Eu vi uma sombra por debaixo da porta. Foi um palpite. – O senhor disse sem se levantar da escrivaninha. – O que tem para me falar?

– Bem... Como poder ver, eu estou no exército agora. – Roy disse sem hesitação. Não sabia onde tinha achado aquele tom determinado.

– Então você acabou virando um soldado, Roy.

– Sim, Sensei. – Ele não estava confortável naquela situação, mas assim tinha que ser. – Eu sabia que algum dia eu prestaria o exame de qualificação para alquimista nacional e trabalharia para meu país.

Sentiu um frio na espinha quando viu o olhar de seu mestre. Era como se ele estivesse sido ferido.

– Como eu pensei, ainda é cedo demais para você aprender a alquimia das chamas.

–Ainda? – sorriu sem graça - Até agora o senhor só me ensinou o básico da alquimia.

– Mas é claro. É um desperdício ensinar até mesmo os conceitos mais básicos da alquimia a alguém que se humilha a ponto de se tornar um cão do exército. – Ele dizia isso tranquilamente.

– A alquimia é para o bem do povo, não é? – E, agora ele estava muito nervoso. – Sensei, eu acho que ser útil para o exército é indiretamente ser útil para o povo. Como estamos sendo ameaçados pelos países vizinhos precisamos reforçar o poder do exército urgentemente. Para proteger a nação, a alquimia é...

– Estou cansado de suas opiniões plagiadas – O senhor interrompeu o discurso de Roy.

– Sensei... Se eu tivesse tanto conhecimento quanto o senhor, prestar o exame de qualificação seria bem mais fácil. Pra falar a verdade, eu acho insuportável ver alguém como o senhor envelhecendo nessa situação. Se o senhor prestasse o exame e aceitasse, suas pesquisas iriam mais longe...

– Eu não preciso disso. Minha pesquisa já foi concluída há muito tempo. É a mais poderosa das alquimias. E, dependendo de como for usada, também pode ser a mais mortal. Isso me satisfez. – O mestre dizia como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. – Alquimistas são seres que não podem viver sem procurar a verdade. E sendo assim... Eu já morri há tempos. – Agora ele olhava para Roy.

– Não diga uma coisa dessas. Se o senhor usasse esse poder para o mundo...

– Poder... Então você quer poder, Roy? – disse. Ele já tinha entendido.

O senhor nem mesmo tinha concluído seu pensamente para a próxima frase quando sentiu um jato de sangue sair pela sua boca...

– Sensei!

– Como te vi crescer... Com meus próprios olhos... Pensei em passá-lo para você... – Ele dizia com dificuldade. – Que pena... Não tenho tempo para te ensinar...

– O quê? – Roy entrava em desespero.

– Mas minha filha... Conhece toda a pesquisa... Se você prometer usar minha alquimia... O meu poder de forma correta, ela provavelmente irá te ensinar... Desculpe...

– Agüente firme! – Ele já não sabia o que fazer.

– Eu estava tão concentrado em minhas pesquisas que não preparei nada para você. – Ele já não tinha forças.

– Sensei! Hawkeye-sensei! –

– Roy, vou deixar minha filha em suas mãos... Por favor... Por favor...

– Alguém! Alguém chama um médico! Tem alguém aí?

Foi quando uma garota apareceu no vão da porta. Ela parecia assustada com a cena:

– Riza!

x-x

Roy bateu na porta e esperou que Riza abrisse.

– Está pronta?

– Sim. Vamos logo.

Eles desceram as escadas e Riza trancou a casa antes de sair. Subiram no automóvel que estava esperando por eles e foram até o cemitério que o pai de Riza seria enterrado.

– Tudo bem? – Roy perguntou olhando para Riza enquanto ela olhava pela janela.

– Sim, está tudo bem. – Ela não estava exatamente triste pelo que aconteceu, mas sentia certo vazio dentro de si. Logo chegaram ao destino e saíram os dois do carro.

Havia lá algumas pessoas que Riza já havia visto na cidade, mas não eram amigos da família.

Foi um enterro foi rápido e sem cerimônia e no fim ficaram apenas Roy e Riza junto ao túmulo.

Ali foi o lugar onde Riza percebeu que não saberia viver sem Roy por perto, após tantos anos de convivência ela achava que a presença dele seria uma constante em sua vida. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela precisava de um plano, já que aparentemente ele não pensava em ficar para tomar conta dela.

Riza achou estranho quando ele disse iria passar o resto da vida dentro do exército, até que então ele explicou que o objetivo dele era ser um dos pilares de sustentação daquele país e ajudar com as próprias mãos o povo.

A única coisa que Roy se arrependia era não ter ficado mais tempo com seu mestre para aprender tudo o que podia. Quando apontou isso para Riza, ela o respondeu com algo que ele não esperava.

– Os segredos que meu pai deixou para trás... Ele disse que estavam criptografados em um código que nenhum alquimista comum conseguiria decifrar.

Nesse ponto Roy percebeu que ele havia mesmo deixado manuscritos para trás. Com seu ego inflado, pensou até que o velho deixara para ele mesmo. Mas mais uma vez ele estava errado.

– Não são manuscritos. Ele disse que não seria bom se toda a pesquisa sumisse ou fosse levada por alguém desconhecido...

– Então como ele guardou os resultados da pesquisa? – Roy já estava assustado nesse momento. Ele parecia imaginar o que estava por vir...

– Senhor Mustang, posso confiar minhas costas no seu sonho?

x-x

Estavam sentados numa mesa afastada de uma lanchonete próxima ao cemitério. Não havia muita gente lá e isso deixou Riza confortável para conversar sobre aquele assunto com Roy.

– Há quanto tempo ele fez isso? – Estava se referindo à tatuagem no corpo de Riza. – Não pode ter sido há muito tempo.

– Não foi. Acho que já deve ter dois anos que aconteceu. – Ela falava enquanto mexia a colher no café, sem tencionar bebê-lo. – Foi quando ele descobriu que estava doente.

– Ele nunca me disse que estava doente. A morte de seu pai foi muito inesperada pra mim. – Roy estava sinceramente triste pela morte do mestre.

– Ele não me deixava esquecer. – Ela parou de mexer a colher e olhou para Roy. – Você tem que olhar a tatuagem!

– Sim, mas... – Roy estava claramente constrangido ao pensar em como ele veria a tatuagem. – Bem... Você tem razão...

– E depressa. – Ela disse rapidamente e Roy olhou-a, suas bochechas estavam levemente róseas. – Quero dizer... Você quer prestar o exame de alquimista do estado, não é? Eles têm um prazo... – Ela ainda não tinha pensando em como ela mostraria a tal tatuagem, já que ocupava suas costas inteiras.

– É verdade. Vamos começar amanhã mesmo. Não podemos perder tempo. – Ele estava determinado e Riza percebeu o homem que o Senhor Mustang era. E também se sentiu orgulhosa por ver por quem ela se apaixonara.

– Sim. Vamos embora agora. Quero ir para casa. – Roy concordou com a cabeça e se levantou para acertar a conta. Riza também se levantou e foi para fora da lanchonete sob os olhos de Roy e esperou que ele saísse para procurar um táxi.

Logo que chegaram, Roy se sentiu novamente constrangido por pensar que eles estavam sozinhos naquela casa. Nem mesmo a velha senhora que foi contratada para cozinhar para eles estava, fora dispensada por causa da morte do patrão.

Riza também se sentiu um pouco envergonhada por pensar assim, mas não deixou transparecer.

– Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Ela disse enquanto já caminhava para as escadas.

Roy a olhou até que desapareceu no corredor da mansão. Sentou num dos sofás que estava na sala e imaginou como seria a vida dela sem o pai. Ela dizia que estava tudo sob controle, mas ele sabia que não estava, afinal, o pai dela tinha acabado de morrer! E nem vinte e quatro horas mais tarde ela ainda teria que mostrar-se seminua para um homem que era quase um desconhecido.

Sentiu pena dela e pensou como seria se a levasse consigo, mas logo lembrou que estava indo para o exército. Não era lugar para garotinhas.

No dia seguinte Roy começaria a estudar a verdadeira alquimia das chamas, estudar as costas de Riza. Ele se tornaria o grande Alquimista das Chamas e voltaria para pedir Riza em casamento!

Era o que pensava, mas ele não imaginava que o destino estava preparando grandes surpresas.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Mais uma vez royai com muitos e muitos spoilers. A verdade é que eu acho royai perfeito como é, então eu apenas coloco meu amor em tudo que a Arakawa já disse XD

Esse oneshot foi escrito em 2009 para a Pinky na época que ela ainda gostava de royai. Espero que vocês gostem como ela gostou na época :D

Ah, o título. É o tema #4 dos 100 temas royai.


End file.
